Personal mobility vehicles that are separable into discreet components for transportation and storage are known. One example of such a vehicle is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,082, incorporated herein by reference.
In a break-apart personal mobility vehicle, electrical connections often must be made between components that separate. For example, electrical motors or other features (e.g., lights) are mounted on a rear section of the vehicle, while controls therefore may be mounted on a front section of the vehicle. In addition, power supply components (e.g., battery packs) typically are separable from the vehicle. Traditionally, wires between such electrical components and their associated separable plugs had to be manually assembled when putting the vehicle together and manually disassembled when breaking the vehicle apart. This manual manipulation of separable plug components required additional time and steps in assembly and disassembly, and also required a certain degree of dexterity and strength.